


Haikyuu One-Shots

by Vixen_Reindeer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen_Reindeer/pseuds/Vixen_Reindeer
Summary: This will be with the boys of Haikyuu and I'm sorry if I don't have every single guy that has appeared on there in this one-shot, but I will do my best to get them. I am going to do this list first and then once that's done I will be posting any special request if people want any.
Kudos: 4





	1. A/N

Welcome to my place of weirdness, please enjoy it and if you have any questions or anything to say about my work, don't be afraid to do so, thank you and I will try and update as much as possible.

1\. Kageyama Tobio (Karasuno)  
2\. Hinata Shouyou (Karasuno)  
3\. Tsukishima Kei (Karasuno)  
4\. Yamaguchi Tadashi (Karasuno)  
5\. Tanaka Ryuunosuke (Karasuno)  
6\. Nishinoya Yuu (Karasuno)  
7\. Sugawara Koushi (Karasuno)  
8\. Sawamura Daichi (Karasuno)  
9\. Azumane Asahi (Karasuno)  
10\. Oikawa Tooru (Aoba Johsai)  
11\. Iwaizumi Hajime (Aoba Johsai)  
12\. Kuroo Tetsurou (Nekoma)  
13\. Kozume Kenma (Nekoma)  
14\. Haiba Lev (Nekoma)  
15\. Bokuto Koutarou (Fukurodani)  
16\. Akaashi Keiji (Fukurodani)


	2. Kegeyama x reader

It was the first day of high school and things weren't looking too good already, the classes seemed hard and everybody seemed large and scary, but you were used to that. After all, you had to deal with Mr. King of the Court himself back in middle school, and even before then, he didn't seem that bad, but at one point in middle school, he seemed different. You were still his friend and would go everywhere with him when you both applied for Kitagawa First, it was unbelievable and magical. Then everything started to change, more like Kageyama started to change, he started to become a tyrant and wanted to control everything and everyone that was on the team. You couldn't take it anymore and you threatened to stop talking to Kageyama if he continued with his ways, it worked for a little bit, but eventually, he went back to them. You yelled at him and screamed at him and he screamed and yelled right back, you had it with him and now he was going to suffer the consequences. You stormed away from him, vowing never to talk to him again, but over the summer before high school started you grew to miss him. When high school actually started, you became like a dormant animal, not really wanting to put much effort into anything. Only talked when needed too, only moved when it was needed, ate when you had too, that was it, you were going to leave when this orange blur ran by you. It was shocking so you chased after him and saw that he was running towards the gym and then that's when you saw him, Kageyama Tobio, you hadn't seen him since that fight you guys had. Now he's at the same school as you, practicing volleyball, you subconsciously smiled, remembering all those times you practiced with him. It was kinda interesting and funny, but then you looked at the little dude and realized that he was on the team that went against your school back in middle school. You just stood there and watched the two bicker then you left, you had to get home and didn't want your parents to worry too much.  
Well, your first few weeks were alright, but from what you've heard from around the school, apparently, two first years had knocked off the toupe of the vice-principal. You snickered after hearing that, wishing you could've been around to see it, but after that one day, you started to see Kageyama and the orange-haired kid a lot. You did learn his name, it was Hinata Shouyou, you smiled to yourself and continued to walk just letting your body take you away, then you heard the sound of a ball smacking the ground and the squeaking of shoes. That's when it hit you, you opened your eyes and looked to see that you were standing in front of the doors to the gym. You peeked inside to see the boy's volleyball team going at it, then your eyes happened to spot Kageyama, and you smiled once again. "Maybe I can stay and watch them for a little bit, it couldn't hurt right" you whispered, sneaking inside you made sure not to let anyone notice you. It was going great until a stray ball was heading your way and out of instinct you had received it and sent it back to the players. They all just stood there, you soon realized what you did and tensed up, _"Shit, I knew this was going to backfire on me, why didn't I just leave when I had the chance."_ You then started to laugh and said, "Sorry about that, I should probably get going, I didn't mean to interrupt your practice, so I'm just going to get going." As you started to walk away you heard one of them say, "Where did you learn to receive like that?" you turned back around and looked at all of them and then your eyes landed on Kageyama's. His eyes widened in shock because he then just realized that he knew you, well here goes nothing, you smirked and crossed your arms over your chest, "I used to help the King himself with training."  
You were looking at Kageyama the whole time while you said that and you knew he hated that name, but you wanted to make him pay for what he did to you back in middle school. So as soon as you finished talking Kageyama walked over to you and grabbed the collar of your shirt, he was wearing his usual glare on his face. "Uh...Kageyama, there's no need for any of that, just let-" "Calm down, I'm used to it, I grew up with him so I know how he likes to get in people's faces." She continued to smirk and Kageyama threw her away from him and turned away, "What are you doing here anyway?" You laugh and say, "What do you think moron? I'm here because if you remember we both promised to go to the same school, always and forever, before you went all King of the Court on us." Kageyama whipped around and glared at her, "I've told you not to call me that!" You scoff and roll your eyes, "And I've told you to stop acting like the King and I won't call you it." You both continue to glare at each other and then you groan and turn around to leave, "I've got to get going, maybe I'll see you around, later, Kageyama." You smile and take off running out of the gym and start laughing while you're doing that and then you stop running after a while. It was fun messing with him, but you missed him and you knew that sooner or later, stuff like this won't be the same as it used to be like when you were younger. Once you finally made it home, you ran up to your room to start your homework and study as much as you can before you had to eat and go to bed. Thoughts would pop into your head all the time about you and Kageyama as kids and you would smile or start laughing quietly to yourself. Then the memory of your fight went through your head and you gasped in shock, it was so vivid and clear you couldn't get it out of your head, it made you feel...alone.  
You heard from other people about the practice matches that Karasuno had with some other schools, one of them being Nekoma and you kinda wanted to go and check it out. So after school, you walked over to the gym and when you got there, you saw some new people and a guy that was standing there in a red tracksuit yelling at the guys. You laughed at the scene in front of you and then you got the feeling like you were being watched, so you looked up only to find the whole team looking at you. Once again, you tensed up on the spot and waved at them nervously, then you hear a scoff and turn to see Kageyama giving you the cold shoulder. You grit your teeth and walk over to him, then you do a mock curtsy and say, "Oh I'm sorry your majesty, was I supposed yo get you permission before I came to watch you and your subjects play." Then you stand up straight and look into his eyes, staring him down, nobody said or did anything. The guy in the red tracksuit spoke up and said, "What the hell is going on between those two?" Daichi speaks up and says, "Apparently she knew Kageyama growing up." "Yeah, she said she knew him before he became the so-called King of the Court or something." Suga also decided to add in, then Coach Keishin speaks up and says, "Why does she look pissed off with him?" Suga and Daichi both shrug their shoulders because even they didn't know what happened. You and Kageyama stood there a bit longer and then you slapped him out of nowhere, you heard the whole gym gasp in surprise and then you spoke up as tears were threatening to fall from your eyes.  
"We used to be close friends, we promised to stick together, no matter what paths we chose, but then you chose to become a controlling tyrant who needed everyone and everything to be perfect. I couldn't deal with you being a jackass, why can't you just be the Kageyama that I became friends with, the one that I fell in love with." You didn't realize that you had just said that to not only Kageyama but to his team as well, and then the realization hit you and all you could do was stand there in shock and it felt like your body felt so heavy and that you might pass out. Your eyes were wide and your mouth hung open, Kageyama stood there looking at you. The longer he looked at you the more you felt your heart beating faster in your chest and then you felt the heat going to your face and your whole face becoming red. "K-Kageyama...I...um...I..." you didn't know what to say, you just ruined it for yourself, now he probably doesn't even want to be friends with you anymore. You decided that it was best if you just backed away and run and so that is what you did, you ran and didn't look back, you couldn't. You were afraid that if you looked back you would see Kageyama staring at you or giving you a disgusted face because someone like you said that you liked him. Eventually, you stopped and took a breather in order to control your breathing and to calm down, all you could think about was Kageyama saying how he never wants to see you again. Tears started to fall down your face and you clenched your hands into fists and screamed at the top of your lungs.  
Then you fell to your knees and stayed like that for a while, you didn't know when the rain had started, but you didn't care, all you did was stay in that same position for the whole time. Soon someone had approached you, but you didn't look up, the rain had caused your hair to fall in your face and you couldn't see anything. Then the rain stopped hitting you and you realized that whoever it is, they brought an umbrella with them and was trying to help you, then you hear an all to familiar voice. "Get up dumbass, if you stay out here any longer like that your going to catch a cold" that causes you to whip your head to look up at the person and your eyes lock with Kageyama's. A smile makes its way onto your face and you jump up and hug him, more tears fall down your face and you say, "I'm so sorry Kageyama, I screwed up." He was tense but wraps his free hand around your back and says, "It doesn't matter, I screwed up too, so don't just blame yourself." You laugh at him because he was the same as always and it made you feel really happy that Kageyama didn't change that much, but had also changed in a new way. That night you both went back to your place and your mother felt so happy that you and Kageyama were friends again and were hanging out. You made sure to try and hang out as much as possible and even tried to help him with volleyball, his studies and anything else he needed.  
Over time, both you and Kageyama got closer together, and the rest of the team could tell and so they decided that it was time that you guys confessed to each other. So while you and Kageyama were walking to the gym after school was over, the rest of the team was talking in the gym about what needed to be done to help you both. You both had just walked into the gym when out of nowhere you were grabbed and shoved into the equipment closet, and when you hear the door click. "C'mon you guys, let us out, this isn't funny" you were banging on the door, and Kageyama also joined in by saying, "Let us out, this isn't funny." Then you hear laughing and Noya yelling, "Not until you confess to each other" and then Tanaka adds, "Yeah, c'mon Kageyama be a man and tell the lady you love her." If there was a light in there, you both would be able to see that both of your faces were red, and then you snicker and say, "Does he have to be as smooth as you two while talking to Kiyoko or smoother?" Both you and Kageyama both start laughing and you could also hear Noya and Tanaka yelling from the other side. Then Daichi speaks, "Look this is to benefit the both of you, now you can either confess now or you might not get the chance ever again." You sighed and leaned against the wall, you knew that Kageyama wouldn't like you because you will be nothing other than friends and that's it.  
It was silent for the both of you and then you heard the team walk away and you slid down to the ground, your mind was just wondering and then you started to think about Kageyama. You imagined him trapping you against the wall and kissing you like you were the only thing left in the world and your face became red and you squeaked a little. Kageyama heard your small noise and said, "Are you okay?" you laughed and said, "Yeah, I'm fine, just thought of some stuff." Kageyama tilted his head and said, "What were you thinking about?" Your eyes went wide and you gulped and said, "I...um...I thought about you and me...and how you would kiss me." You were standing now because, actually, you didn't know why but you did, then you heard Kageyama moving and then you heard his breathing. Your own breath had hitched and couldn't move, "K-Kageyama...what...what are you...um...doing?" You were nervous and scared. Then there was a _woosh_ right beside your head and then Kageyama was close to your face, his breath was against your lips and he said, "Kinda like this." Your mind went blank and you couldn't move or speak and then your lips moved without you even thinking, "Kiss me Kageyama" his lips were pressed against yours in a blissful kiss.   
It wasn't much of a confession, but it was better than nothing and all you both needed to say to each other was in that kiss that felt like it lasted an eternity but was only like maybe a few seconds. Once you both pulled away, your breaths were heavy and that you were panting heavily, it made you smile and you could've sworn you heard Kageyama laugh. "That was..." before you let Kageyama finish you said, "Amazing" and then you both laughed and were still in the same position. The door opened and you didn't hear it, but you did hear the loud voices of Tanaka, Noya, and Hinata yelling, "About time!" then you both turned and saw the whole team. Both of your faces became really red and you hid your face in Kageyama while everyone laughed at how cute you were and how Kageyama was just standing there. After some time, they let you out of the equipment room and the teasing still continued even after Kageyama tried to squeeze Hinata's head. You knew that they were never going to let you live this down, but you didn't care, Kageyama was finally yours again and this time, he's more than a friend. During practice, you wanted to mess with Kageyama a little bit and said, "Hey Kageyama, when are you going to ask me to be your girlfriend and take me on a date?"   
The whole team stopped and stared at him and Kageyama was frozen in place, but he got you back by saying, "Who said you're my girlfriend, you're now the 'Queen' to this 'King'. Also, I'll take you out on Saturday, how does seven sound?" Now it was your turn to stand there in shock and then you came back to Earth when he smirked at you. You glared at him, playfully that is, and said, "I like the sound of 'Queen' and seven sounds just fine, your majesty" you winked at him and he just rolled his eyes. Daichi then got everyone to get back to practice and you stood there smiling like an idiot, Kiyoko talked to you and said, "That's impressive." You turned to look at Kiyoko confused and said, "What do you mean?" She smiled and laughed a little, "It's impressive that the friendship between two of you would be like this." You shrugged your shoulders and said, "I didn't think it would be like this, but I'm glad that Kageyama and I are wanting to be with each other. Even though we aren't friends, I'm glad he wants to be more with me because I really like him and I have for a while, and he really likes me too." The practice was over and you and Kageyama walked to your house, he even held your hand even though he was a bit nervous at first because your his first girlfriend.


	3. Hinata x reader

You've had a crush on the little ray of sunshine since you first became friends with him when you were kids, he was always so full of energy that sometimes you had a hard time keeping up with him. Well, you were always there for him, through thick and thin, it always made you happy to help him with any situation, even his dream of volleyball. It was hard because he spent so much time doing that, well, it seemed like he loved that more than he would ever love you and you tried not to let your sadness or disappointment show. "Hinata, c'mon you don't want to be late" you had yelled to him as you wanted to race him to the gym. He got up from his seat and said, "You ready" "Please, I was born ready" you laughed and then you both took off running down the halls towards the gym so Hinata could practice some volleyball. Once again, he had beaten you because well, he always had more energy than you and there was no way you could compete with that. Once you actually arrived at the gym Hinata had already started yelling at some other kid and all you did was groan because this was not going to end well. You walked in and saw the same guy from when Hinata faced him at the middle school match and he looked even grumpier in person. You couldn't help but laugh a little because Hinata and the boy were going back and forth with each other until they stopped because they heard you laughing. "Hey! What's so funny?" You stopped and looked at them to see them both staring at you, this caused you to panic and say, "S-sorry, it's just the last time you saw each other was at the middle school game and well..." You trailed off not needing to say much more because they understood what you were saying.   
Well, let's just say that the first day didn't go all too well, they both started arguing again and refused to listen to anyone else, the vice principal came in to see how things were going. It went exactly as how you might picture it, horribly, very horrible, and you got to know the name of the boy that Hinata freaked out over. His name was Kageyama Tobio, and well he seemed like a real jerk, you were easily annoyed by the kid, and thanks to both your best friend and that Kageyama kid, they were both kicked out of the club. They had knocked over the vice principals toupee off his head and he wasn't too pleased about which resulted in two confused boys and a very annoyed you. They both were blaming things on each other and it caused you to get annoyed so you opened the gym doors to go back inside. That's when you felt a hand on your wrist and you turned around to see Hinata, he was looking at you like a scolded puppy, "Where are you going?" You sighed and said, "I'm going back into the gym" he looked at you, "But we can't go back in there" you just groaned at Hinata, "No, you two can't" you pointed to Hinata and Kageyama, "but I still can." Then you pulled away from Hinata and walked back in and over to the volleyball club's captain and bowed, "I'm so sorry about my friend Hinata." The captain brushed it off and smiled, he then said, "It's fine, but they won't be able to come back inside until they've calmed down." You stood up and turned towards the door and sighed, "I really hope so, but I have my suspicions that something else might happen." Well, your suspicions were right, later both Hinata and Kageyama declared a match against the captain who you now know as Daichi and well, he laughed and agreed to it.  
You stood there in shock because just before they said that, a boy named Tanaka said the same thing and after a few minutes to compose yourself you started to laugh hysterically and so did Tanaka. He was going on about how he was psychic and that made you laugh more because maybe that's what he would've done or he was really good at guessing. When Daichi agreed to the request he made some rules for them to follow and well you understood why they were made. But Hinata didn't like the fact that Daichi kept all his attention to Kageyama and so Hinata being well, Hinata, he just jumped around trying to get attention on him. You blushed at the energetic orange-haired boy, he always made you smile and well, you grew up with him, but you knew that Hinata wouldn't like you the same way, well, because his mind was always on volleyball. Suga, one of the other volleyball players, stands next to you and says, "You really like him don't you?" You squeak and say, "W-what? I have no idea what you're talking about" your face was red and you tried to hide it by looking away and in a different direction. Suga just laughs and says, "I can tell that you like him, I've seen the way you've looked at him and it isn't that hard to put together." You sigh and give in to telling him, "Okay, fine, it's true that I have a crush on Hinata, but it's not like he feels the same way for me, he's too busy with volleyball." Suga felt bad for you and so he put a hand on your shoulder and said, "You will get through this, just give him some time, he doesn't seem like the type to understand things right away."  
You knew Suga was right, for someone who just met Hinata, he seemed to understand him really well and you were happy about that because now you weren't the only one. You smiled and thanked him, he smiled back and said, "No problem" while he blushed slightly and seemed a little embarrassed about it. You knew you were going to enjoy high school and even though your first year didn't turn out exactly how you wanted it, it was way better than anything you could've hoped for. Over some time, you became apart of the volleyball club, even if you weren't the manager you were kinda like the mascot. You saw the team grow and get bigger and better, they ended up getting an actual coach, and they started to get more players, you met them and well, one of them named Nishinoya thought you were really cute. You blushed and told him thank you and when you met Asahi, you didn't really get scared by him, you thought he looked really strong. You soon found out that Asahi was just a giant softy and wouldn't hurt a fly, but when it came to volleyball he was a total badass on the court. You didn't care, you just enjoyed being around all of them and you even got to know Kageyama who turned out to be alright, it made things a lot less tense between him and Hinata. Everything was working out just fine, you spent time with the guys as much as you could and you were even around for the practice matches. There was one against Aoba Johsai or Seijou, and they seemed really good, you were a bit nervous because something about the team felt off.  
Then you find out that their official setter wasn't even there yet, then you see their actual setter was a third-year by the name of Oikawa Tooru, and well, his serves were incredible. You were shocked and stunned, just like the rest of the team, but once the practice match was over, you wanted to walk over and ask Oikawa how he did it. You were getting closer, but then you stopped when you saw him being swarmed by a group of girls, it confused you, but then you heard the way he talked and well, your stomach churned. "Oh, he's on of those types of guys," you turned around and walked away, then you walked over to Hinata and gave him a big hug. The match turned out exactly how you expected it too, the guys had won, but you could tell that Hinata was excited by the Grand King, Oikawa Tooru. Everyone else knew that you had a crush on Hinata, but you didn't know how to tell him and the guys even tried to give hints to him too, nothing was really working out. As time went on so did you, and well, you were starting to go crazy because Hinata seemed to be so wrapped around this stupid volleyball club that it drove you insane. Yesterday was the anniversary of your pet dying and Hinata was supposed to spend the day with you except he canceled last minute and said that he was practicing with Kageyama. You were glad that they were getting along, but you couldn't do it anymore, you just couldn't.  
You started to drift away from Hinata, and both of you started to hang out less and less, the others could see it, even Kageyama, but there was one person who couldn't just comprehend it. One day you were just fed up with Hinata just blowing you off, that you purposely avoided him and tried to get away from him as much as possible. You were going to walk home right after school when Hinata ran over to you and yelled, "Hey!" he caught up to you and said, "You gonna watch us practice, I'm getting really good at-" He stopped talking and looked at you as your body was shaking and your hands and teeth were clenched, "Is everything alright?" Hinata reached out to touch your arm, but you smacked it away and yelled at him, "Does it look like I'm okay? I'm sick and tired of trying to hang out with you when you always blow me off! Sure I say I'm fine with it but I'm not! I'm frustrated, infuriated! Just a few days ago was the anniversary of the death of my sweet pet, Penny! You promised me Hinata you never broke a promise to me, but you did and now I don't know what to think because I really like you, I love you practically. Now! Now I don't even know anymore, so have fun with volleyball, but leave me the hell alone!" Then you walked away from him, with tears falling your face. Hinata couldn't believe that he would hurt you like that, and then everything that you said to him started to play through his bran.   
You said that you loved him, you yelled it at him, and as Hinata stood there, the rest of the team watched him, waiting for him to move and run after you, but he didn't. This pissed off Kageyama so he walked over to Hinata and smacked him in the head, and then he yelled, "You stupid moron! Didn't you hear that, how could you stand here and not realize it!" Hinata turned and took off running, the rest of the team thought that maybe Kageyama might've gone too far, but he just scoffed and said, "He understands just fine." You had to stop running after a while because with the crying and having just yelled at Hinata, you weren't going to last very long. "I should've known that he wouldn't like me back or even care," you started to cry more and you were going to fall to your knees when you felt warm arms around you. There was some sniffling and when you turned your head, you saw orange and you knew who it was, so you peeled their arms off you and turned to look at them. "What do you want Hinata?" He stood there with his head facing down towards the ground and you stood with your arms crossed over your chest. "I love you too" you stiffened and stood there watching him, then he tilted his head up to look at you and he said, "I love you so much, I'm sorry."   
Then without thinking, you grabbed Hinata's shirt and brought him close to your face, "You're forgiven, idiot" then you smiled and kissed him on the lips which caused him to become a statue. You pulled away and laughed because you knew it was Hinata's first kiss and well, it was your first too, then you wrapped your arms around him and whispered, "Will you forgive me?" He smiled and hugged you back, he buried his head in the crook of your neck and said, "Always" and then you pulled away. You two just stared at each other and then Hinata said, "Can I...um..could we..." you laughed and said, "Of course" then he places his hands on your cheeks and squishes them a little. It causes you to laugh and then Hinata kisses you, your heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. It was going so fast and all you could do was smile because you finally had your perfect little boyfriend, you both finally pull away and Hinata says, "Wow..." you laugh at him. "We should probably head back, your team is probably missing you" he nods his head and you both run back to school hand in hand. When you make it back, the others smile and congratulate Hinata for finally being a man and telling you that he liked you, which caused both of you to get red in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second one, sorry if it sucked and well, I really tried and I may have rushed into this, but let me know what you think.


	4. Tsukishima x reader

You were watching him from the door to the gym, you're eyes were locked on the one person you can't help staring at, you could go over and talk to him, but why would you when you aren't necessarily the social type. Sure you talk to people, but that's because they're your friends and you have gotten to know them very well. You have spent some time watching the boy's volleyball club team and you've gotten to know how well they work together and how some of their spunky players are trouble, a little bit. Being a first-year who is shy, jumps at every little noise, and cries almost over anything makes you seem like a giant baby, but that's only because you were given such a big kind heart. Well, that's what your parents always tell you anyway, and how was it possible that someone like you could fall for someone who acts like a jerk to other people. That doesn't matter and you didn't care because you had a huge crush on him and nothing will change your mind. Ever since you first met him, which was a bit of a tragic way to meet him, you just couldn't help but feel butterflies in your stomach and how your face gave you away. He seemed very ticked off that you ran into him like he was way more important than you, and well you believe that people who were able to stick up for themselves more important. You just continued to stand there by the door when a volleyball came right at you and well your instincts kicked in. That's right, you have the abilities to send that ball right back at them and that's exactly what you did, your bag was on the ground and you were already in the receiving position and the ball was sent back.   
Normally you wouldn't have done that, but at home that's all you did, was practice receiving, setting, spiking, and serving the volleyball with your family because they love to play the sport so much. You watched it get sent back and then caught by one of the players and that's when you froze and began to panic because you got caught. You stood there, your fight v. flight reflexes were shutting down and you were shaking like a leaf, then this short kid with orange hair ran over to you and said that your receive was awesome. You couldn't really hear what he was saying and before the others could come over to you, you bent over, yelled, "I'm sorry." Then you stood up and ran out the door, making sure to grab your bag before you left and then went home, your heart was beating faster than you've ever had it beat before. You couldn't believe that you just sent a ball towards them and now they're probably going to ask so many questions to you tomorrow. That's the last thing that you need right now, but when you were frozen right there, you saw him, he was looking at you and for some reason, he seemed intrigued by you. You couldn't believe that you were staring at him that whole time and didn't faint from it or make a complete fool of yourself other than running away. "I can't believe I just received a ball from one of them while they were all looking, especially him, oh gah, what if they think I'm some sort of stalkers." You shiver at the thought and eventually you reach your house and walk inside, you slam the door shut, take off your shoes and run upstairs.  
Of course, your family would hear you and want to know what's wrong, once you make it to the top of the stairs your older sisters were waiting there with their arms crossed and unreadable faces. You just groan and roll your eyes, then try to walk past them, but they immediately move and block your escape and one of them says, "Hey, what's with the long face?" You just groan and ignore them, even though your bottom lip is quivering and you're close to crying you try to hold it together, not wanting to cry in front of your sisters. They know you have a crush on some boy, but they don't know who it is, they also go to Karasuno with you and they've seen how you act some days when coming home. Finally, you break down and tell them what happened, they look at you confused and say, "What's wrong with receiving a volleyball? It was only your instincts telling you to go for it, most people in your place would've just stood there frozen in place." You just sighed and kept your head down not wanting to look at them, you wiped at the tears falling down your face and walk past them and say, "It doesn't matter, he won't like me anyway." Then you close your door and slide down it on the other side and start to cry again, the tears feel warm against your skin and it feels nice. The next day you had small bags under your eyes and just weren't feeling like yourself, and it made you less aware of your surroundings because the next thing you know you happened to run into someone.  
You fall on your ass and grumble to yourself and then you hear, "What's the matter with you? Don't you know how to walk or is this your first time using your legs?" You look up and see none other than Tsukishima Kei, he was standing there looking at you with an annoyed expression and you sigh. You knew it, he would never like you because you were nothing but a pathetic person, you stand up and brush yourself off and say, "No...I just wasn't paying attention, I'm sorry." You bow to him and you hear him scoff and say, "Obviously" then you hear footsteps retreating away from you and someone saying, "Tsuki, that wasn't nice." You just sigh and continue to walk, it sucks that you have classes with him and know that he despises you and it makes you feel that much worthless. Walking into your next class, which happens to be a special class for certain kids who have certain goals and want to get better at it or better ways of thinking. Well, you walk into that class and soon realize that all the first years from the boy's volleyball team were there and it really scares you because there aren't that many spots left. The ones that are open happen to be near Tsukishima and that's the last person you want to see right now, but you can't really do anything about it. So, sitting down you try to keep your head down, but it wasn't until a little orange-haired boy points towards you and says, "Hey! It's you! The kid from the other day!"   
After that little announcement, you just stiffen in your chair and say, "N-no...that wasn't me, you must be mistaking me with someone else" your face was red with embarrassment and having everyone staring at you just makes it worse. "It is you! I know it is! You're the one who was able to return one of Kageyama's sets after I couldn't hit it!" You continued to keep your head down and ignore him because you didn't want to deal with him, well not too long after the bell rang and class was starting. The teacher talked about what you were going t be doing and you tried to pay attention, but your brain kept wandering and your eyes kept moving towards Tsukishima. A few times you were almost caught because you happened to stare too long and when you looked away you thought you saw him smirk. The class was finally over and you wanted to get out of there as fast as you could, once you packed your stuff you got up quickly and well, you ended up running into someone, again. You were going to fall when that person happened to catch you and when you looked up you met a tall blonde wearing glasses. You knew who it was immediately and let out a small gasp and tried to get out of his grasp, which he let you do and then you stumbled back, and it caused him to smirk. You just stared at him and couldn't understand why he caught you, but then you could've sworn you saw the slightest hint of a blush on his cheeks.  
You took a deep breath and said, "W-what do you...um...what do you want?" you mentally cringed at yourself for stuttering like that, it only caused him to smirk even more. You looked into his eyes and saw a mischevious intent within them and it sorta scared you, Tsukishima spoke, "You going to come to our practice again or are you going to go home?" That confused you, why was he asking you something like that, "Um...why does it m-matter?" again with the stuttering what is with you. He just shrugged and said, "I don't care, but the others might and I'm pretty sure our captain wants to ask you about what happened the other day?" You stiffened and stood there, is Tsukishima being serious, the volleyball captain wants to talk with you, "Um...o-okay?" Tsukishima snickered and then he walked away. You watched him leave and then went to your next class thinking about what the volleyball captain would want to talk to you about. Then you hear some voices say, "Woah there, watch where you're going?" you then look up and see your sisters standing in front of you, both of them smirking like they know something you don't. It confused you more than anything so you ask, "What's with your faces?" they both laugh and say, "Not much, just surprised that you were able to talk to him."  
This caused you to freeze on the spot because you were confused about how they knew that you liked Tsukishima, you thought it was your secret and that no one would be able to figure it out. Were you being obvious about your crush on him, is that how they figured it out, you weren't sure but you were going to find out anyway. "How did you guys know?" they both laugh and then one of them says, "Are you kidding me? We're your sisters, we have our ways of finding thigs out, and trust us, we know all." They both laugh again and you just roll your eyes, "So what, he doesn't like me and that's final, why don't you both just leave me alone?" You walk away from them and then one yells, "You should try and be brave that way you will be able to know more than you already do," then they turn and walk away. Their words confuse you but you just shrug it off and walk to your next class thinking about Tsukishima and how he invited you to watch them practice. You were worried all day and couldn't really focus when lunch came around, you didn't really eat much and just wanted to be left alone. What was happening to you, how was it possible for Tsukishima to get you so flustered from just the two of you conversing for a short time. Every time you thought about him, your heart would just scream out and it felt painful but then you remembered that your parents would say that love was painful, is that what you were feeling, love?  
You shook your head to ignore the thoughts that were in your head and tried to think about something else, anything else, that didn't involve Tsukishima Kei, or his gorgeous eyes, his smirk. Your face became red and you covered your face in complete embarrassment, then you walked without even paying that much attention until you heard the sound of volleyballs and sneakers. You look up and realize that you walked all the way to the gymnasium and didn't even realize it until now. You take a deep breath and walk towards the gym doors, you stand there watching them play and then you see a kid with black hair setting for that kid with orange hair. As you watch you see that the orange-haired boy and the set aren't going to connect so thanks to your instincts you run and get ready to receive it and send it back. The ball hit your arms and you grunted but watched it go into the air, but it went straight up, and well without even thinking you decided to spike it. So you jump up into the air and once you reach your maximum point you hit the ball as it falls down and you watch it go towards the guys and smile. Once again you shock the guys and they just stare at you, it was really impressive that you were able to do something so cool like that. Then when you look at the guys your eyes lock with Tsukishima's and you can't look away, you look like a deer in headlights until orange hair came across your vision.  
You look and see the person that caused it and give them a confused look at the boy stares at you, you were a bit scared and wanted to back away when you hear a voice say, "Hinata, back up." The boy known as Hinata does as he's told and says, "That was so cool, you have to teach me to do that!" your face becomes red and it causes you to look away. The captain walks over to you and says, "I'm Daichi, the team's captain, that was some pretty impressive volleyball skill, where you learn to do that?" You blush and rub the back of your neck nervously, "Well, ever since I could remember, my family and I have been playing volleyball. I don't think I'm that good at it, besides it's not like I'm going to go anywhere with a sport I join, I guess it'll just be a hobby for me," you shrug and smile, nervously. During that whole thing and interaction with them, you got to know them well and your crush on Tsukisima only grew day by day. The more you saw him the more you wanted to touch him, kiss him, hear him say your name and tell you that your his, well you could always dream, can't you. It's been a month or so now and you've seen the guys progress really well, it was driving you crazy because every time you were around him, your heart would rapidly beat and butterflies would appear in your stomach. One day during the weekend you were walking down the street listening to music and just trying to clear your head from all thoughts of Tsukishima. Well to your surprise, the universe wanted to mess with you and you just so happened to run right into the person you didn't need to see right now.  
He was walking down the same street as you and also had music in, he was walking towards you, before either of you could look, blam, you ran right into each other. He happened to slip and fall backward and within the momentum, you fell along with him, not even realizing it, you curled up against his chest while he wrapped his arms around you. When you both fell, there were audible noises of pain and when you looked up, you froze and came face to face with an annoyed looking Tsukishima. You felt bad for running into him and being the cause for any pain that he has now, "You still can't walk can you?" you blushed and said, "I-I can, I just...um..." "Um, what? Do you seriously not know how to talk either?" You were red in the face and trying not to cry because now your pretty sure that Tsukishima hates you. Then you felt his whole body tense up, he then looked away from you and mumbled, you didn't understand any of it but thought it was funny. You laugh lightly and then Tsukishima looks at you and says, "What's so funny?" you shake your head and say, "S-sorry..it's just...your so cute." You watch as Tsukishima's face becomes a red tomato and then it hits you that you just called him cute and you freak out, "W-wait...I didn't mean...you were j-" then you feel lips on yours. Your mind goes blank and you kiss back, then when both of you pull away, there are blushes on both your cheeks.   
"I like you too" you hear Tsukishima say to you and then you remember that your both laying on the ground and say, "W-we should...um...get up maybe..." and all he does is nod. After you both are standing on your own two feet, you happen to see a cafe across the street and say, "You um...maybe want to..." then Tsukishima turns to where you were looking. He shrugs and says, "Why not" then you both walk towards the cafe and walk inside, both of you ordering a drink and when you were about to pay, Tsukishima said, "Let me." You looked at him completely shocked and said, "Um...thanks..." your cheeks became red again and you had a small smile. Both of you sat down at a booth, sipping your drinks, you wanted to say something to him, but you couldn't think of anything to say, he was like a God and you were just a boring human. You let out a sigh and turn to look out the window, you accidentally spoke something that was meant for your head, "How did I get so lucky to have met you?" It wasn't until Tsukishima replied that you realized what you said, "I could say the same thing about you." You turn to look at him with wide eyes and he just smirks with a small blush across his cheeks, then he leans towards you and puts his fingers under your chin. You stare at him, once again a deer in headlights while looking at him, he tilts your head up slightly and leans in to kiss you, your eyes flutter shut on their own as you kiss back.   
You two spent the rest of the day together and then once it became Monday again and you got to school, you didn't go up to Tsukishima because you thought that maybe it was a dream. You did, however, sit by him and Yamaguchi because Tadashi invited you to sit by them, you nervously accepted and sat by them. Tadashi sat across from Tsukishima and you were deciding on whether you should sit next to Tsukishima or Tadashi, then you hear Tsukishima say, "Just sit down already." You panicked and sat down next to Tsukishima, you then proceeded to eat your lunch without saying or looking at either of them and not wanting to bother them. It felt like it was going slow, and you had your left hand beside you and trying to calm yourself when you felt a hand on top of yours. You glanced over to Tsukishima who didn't even bat an eye and continued to eat his lunch, Tadashi sat there and well he seemed to be more observant than you thought. Throughout the day, Tsukishima would lightly take your hand and it made you feel really happy, but you could tell that he didn't want anyone to know about the two of you just yet. So, as you were walking with them after school to the gym, Tsukishima told Tadashi to go on ahead, at first it seemed like he might say something, but he didn't.  
As you and Tsukishima stood there, you kept your head facing towards the ground and then you felt arms wrap around you in an awkward embrace that made you smile, because it was his way of showing affection. The second that you saw Tsukishima, you could tell that he didn't seem like the most lovey-dovey type, but he was better than most. Things turned out a lot better than you thought and it made you smile so much, you turn around and look up at Tsukishima as he holds you. "Thank you" he gives you a confused look and says, "What are you thanking me for, I didn't do anything?" you laugh and say, "You've made me feel really special," you blush and so does he. He leans down and kisses you and you kiss him back, a smile on both of your faces as you stand there in each other's embrace. Then you hear whisper yelling and footsteps as if people were spying or even eavesdropping, both Tsukishima and you pull away and see the team. All of them were smiling at you both and Tanaka, Noya, and Hinata yelled, "Congratulations!" while Suga, Asahi, and Daichi gave you both thumbs up. Then Tadashi just stood there with a guilty look and Tsukishima just scoffed and said, "You told them before I even had a chance to say it myself, how typical," then Tadashi replied with "Sorry Tsuki," and you just laughed. Things are quite interesting now that both you and Tsukishima were caught and the team won't let you live it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I did this and I'm finally finished with it, please I need some criticism. What do you all think about it? Let me know in the comments, thank you.


End file.
